My Best Friend's Boyfriend's Brother
by outlet
Summary: Rosalie, during the summer before senior year, has just had her encounter with Royce and moves to a new house closer to her best friend, Bella and through Bella's boyfriend's brother, her whole life changes.
1. Trying to Put it All Behind Me

**Rosalie, during the summer before senior year, has just had her encounter with Royce and moves to a new house closer to her best friend Bella and through Bella's boyfriend's brother, her whole life changes.**

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I'm kinda sketchy on details but that's because 1.) This was a boring chapter and 2.) Rosalie hasn't met Emmett yet and she's been hurt so she doesn't pay _attention_ to many details. I hope you like it!**

**My Best Friend's Boyfriend's Brother: Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

I know, Royce, what a stupid name. Did his parents love him at all? Clearly not, and he chose to take out that pain and put it on someone else. His girlfriend. Me. I was on my way home from Bella's house. After his pain was sufficiently transferred to me, he left. I was on the street. I was naked. I was crying. And I thought I was dying. After my tears had run out, the low rumble of a Mercedes pulled up to where I was and the driver got out of the car with a gasp.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?," A charming voice asked me frantically.

I tried to respond _No! No! Please help me whoever you are!_ But it all came out as mumbling. My lips were so swollen I couldn't even talk right. _Curse him._ I thought to myself. At that point the driver was looking me over and trying to salvage as much of my clothes as he could to cover me up.

"Work for a doctor never ends.," He said to himself, sighing. He picked me up and carried me to the backseat of his car. After, getting a blanket from the trunk and putting it over me, he got into the car himself and turned the ignition on.

"Can you hear me, sweetie?," I nodded, it was the most I could do at that point. "Well, I'll bet you're scared out of your mind right now, but there's no need to worry. I'm going to take you to the hospital. From the looks of it, you'll be fine. I'm a doctor you see. My name is Dr. Cullen by the way."

"Cullen. . ." I said thoughtfully. Wondering. Who has that name? Edward, Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. "Your son is Edward?" I asked hoping I wasn't being intrusive or stalker-like.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I do. His girlfriend, Bella, she's my best friend."

"You're Rosalie aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, for one thing I have heard nothing but good things about you from Bella and for another, I am very sorry about what happened Rosalie, but could you tell me who did it?"

"Royce," I said through clenched teeth. "Royce King." At that point, God, My Dad and Dr. Cullen were the only men I trusted.

The scars left by Royce were excruciating as I was forced to re-live the horror in my mind. I chose to tell Bella what had happened. She was my closest and best friend and I trusted her more than enough. I only wish I had the strength to have told her earlier but I was still too emotional. It had only been a month since Royce raped me. My parents and the people at the hospital were the only ones who knew what had happened and now Bella did too.

"Believe it or not I still have a couple of bruises left." I said quietly, looking down at the dark, finger-shaped reminder on my forearm and stroking it tenderly with my thumb.

"Rose…I am so sorry." Bella responded, wiping the tears from my face and enveloping me in a hug. "Did anything end up happening–"

"No." I cut her off sharply. There was silence as we released eachother.

"I know what you need."

"What?"

"You need a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream, a bag of the most buttery popcorn known to man and all 5 seasons of The Office. Right now."

"That sounds really good." We both laughed. "Let's go."

After I weekend with Bella, I was feeling a whole lot better. I was watching TV in my room on Sunday night when my parents asked me to come downstairs to the dinner table. We had already eaten dinner and dessert. _What was going on?_

"Honey," My mom started out. "Because of everything that has happened, we're going to be moving. Now, Daddy will be further from work, but that's alright. You'll be closer to Bella and you'll be going to a new school." My dad took over from there.

"We know this will be a big transition for you going to a new school for your senior year but we figured it was the best way to but this all behind us. Do you agree?" I nodded. It was the best way. The best way and the _only_ way. Moving to the new house was hell. But it was a gorgeous house to move into. It was even bigger than my old house. I found it funny how I was calling it my old house now but it was. It was my old life, my old ways, my old lifestyle. Gone. I put it all behind me as I plopped my head onto the pillow of my bed and fell asleep.

"Rosalie, sweetheart! Wake up, honey! Wake up!" My mom was shaking me. I already knew what had happened. I had been screaming in my sleep again but different from usual, I composed myself. "Are you alright, baby girl?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Well, that's progress but you better get up. First day of school and I'm going to drive you since Daddy can't anymore." That's right, since my dad's work was stationed in New York he had to drive 4 hours to get to work so he decided he'd stay there during the week and come home on the weekends.

School sucked. (Except for being with Bella and Edward.) School sucked. End of story.

Bella, Edward and I all went to Edward's house after school. I had been there once but I felt at home the minute I walked in. Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme both greeted me warmly with hugs and offering me something to eat or drink. "No, thank you." I declined. The three of us went upstairs and talked in Edward's room. Him and Bella on the bed with me in the rolling, spinning desk chair.

"Blondes." Edward mumbled.

"Shut up. You're just jealous because your hair can't decide which color it wants to be." I retorted. My hair was a beautiful, solid, blonde. His…not so much.

"Guys, please." Bella begged. "Sorry." Edward and I said in unison. He pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek tenderly. I sighed. I wish I had that. Someone to hold me close and give me kisses. But, I knew, it would take a miracle for me to trust a man to that point again.

"Isn't Emmett coming home tomorrow?"

"Yes he is."

"Emmett?" 1.) The name rang a bell but couldn't put a face to it. 2.) Great, another man in my life.

"Yeah, my brother. He's been at baseball camp all summer. He's a senior too. Actually, I think he has a few classes with you."

"Cool." My genius response.

* * *

**So guys and dolls, that was the first chapter. I know, it was short and boring to read but it was pretty boring to write too. I hope you guys keep reading. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please tell, your friends and review!**


	2. Meeting Emmett

**Here we are, chapter two. I'm having alot of great ideas with this story so no need to fret there will be much more to come. Thank you guys so much for your comments on the first chapter! They really made me smile! Sorry but this one's kinda short too. By the way, if you didn't see, I wrote a quick Alice and Jasper story. Only a chapter but whatever. I think it's cute. On with the show!**

**My Best Friend's Boyfriend's Brother**

**Ch2: Meeting Emmett**

School sucked again. (Except for Bella and Edward again.) School sucked again. End of story Again. Went to the Cullens' after school…again. Here begins my vicious cycle.

"So what time is Emmett coming?" Bella asked.

"Around six." Edward responded still diligently working on his homework.

Bella gave a laugh. "Just before dinner, impeccable timing." Who was this guy? Everyone said he was dedicated to his baseball career…and eating. Everyone said he was extremely sweet…and hilarious. _If Emmett turned out so great, what happened to Edward?"_ Of course, I was kidding though. Edward was a really great guy whom I trusted and Bella loved him so much but he was a bit uptight, overactive and way too much fun to mess with. Was Emmett that way too? Here's the bigger question, _could I trust him?_ Soon after that thought, Esme knocked on the door.

"Bella? Rosalie?" She glanced at the both of us. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" I looked at Bella and she looked at me. Her eyes asking, _will you be okay?_ I shrugged.

"Yeah." Bella said. "Rose?"

I nodded."Yeah, me too."

"Lovely! He supposed to be here in about 10 minutes and Carlisle and I are almost done. He'll want to eat as soon as he pulls up so could you get his bags, Edward?"

"Yeah. I'll have Rose help me too. She's pretty strong." Bella shot him a look. "I'm sorry love, but you don't have the slightest bit on meat on your bones." He looked back to his work.

"A compliment from you? I'm having a good day!" We both smiled knowing I was just teasing him.

"Would you Rosalie?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Oh, of course! It's no problem at all." Esme gave us a quick smile as she walked out of the doorway.

Edward started to put his work away. "Why don't we get downstairs now? Knowing Em, ten minutes meant three." He and Bella laughed as I followed them out and down the stairs.

We sat on the porch for a total of one minute and 45 seconds when a big red Jeep came speeding down the street, pulling into the driveway. _I suppose this is him._ I said to myself. Esme came running out of the door to greet her son. I still couldn't see the boy with the garage jetting out of the house blocking my view. Carlisle and Bella followed close behind Esme while Edward and I went to go get Emmett's bags. There were a total of five bags in the backseat of the Jeep.

Edward grabbed two bags. "I guess one of us will just come back for the last one."

"No need." I responded, picking up the last three bags from the car and slamming the door. I followed Edward up the stairs to drop the bags off in Emmett's room.

"Just set them on the bed." Edward instructed. I did as told and shook my arms out. _What was he carrying in there? Bricks? Dead bodies?!_

"Yeah, be right there. I just gotta grab something from one of my bags." Just as Edward was about to walk out of the room, Emmett slammed into him right at the doorway. "Smooth move Ex-Lax." Emmett and I said at the same time. I made a mental note. _Likes to tease Edward. Maybe I might get used to him…_ He looked at me opening his mouth to say something and stopped. From the look on Edward's face, I did the same. Emmett suddenly jerked like he got a not-so-gentle nudge from Edward. He blinked his eyes a few times and walked towards me. I began to back up but he just took bigger steps. I was scared. This was how it had started over a month ago in my old life. Could I trust Emmett? Well, he was a Cullen for one. Everybody said nothing but good things about him. I needed to be strong. I decided to put my fears behind me and trust. Let the chips fall where they may…and trust him.

"Hey. I'm Emmett. You're in my room, you just carried my bags and I don't know who you are." I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. He put out his big hand as I placed my petite one in it and we shook hands.

"Rosalie. Bella's friend."

"Got it." He took a step back. "Let's see. Pretty." I blushed. Something I don't often do. "Friend of Bella's. Very comfortable with making fun of little Eddie over there. Holy similar personalities Batman! We've got ourself a new friend." I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. He _was_ funny. "Excuse me." He said putting a very gentle grip on my hips with his hands and helping me shuffle to the side. _He touched me._ I felt like I was in 7th grade again. "Sorry. I just gotta get something out of my bag." He rummaged through a blue and white duffle bag and ended up taking out a baseball with writing on it. "Signed by some of the best major league baseball players of our day." He admired the ball for a moment and looked up. He motioned his hands for me to go to the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

**Yeah, it was shorter than the first chapter, I know, but things are getting better aren't they? Notice the extra detail at the end there? Hmm? Well, all this week I have finals so I probably won't write again until Thursday or Friday and then school's over! Review and tell your friends, please!**


	3. Flirting 101

**Here we are, a new chapter. This one is longer! I love this chapter a whole lot. It's one of the first scenes I thought of when I came up with this story. Sorry it took so long with finals, a family friend moving and part of this was hard to write...aghhh! But it's here now, and that's what matters. Thanks so much for all of the feedback, guys!!! It really helps!!! Well, I'll stop my babbling and let you read.**

**My Best Friend's Boyfriend's Brother**

**Ch3: Flirting 101**

"Mom…" Emmett said between mouthfuls. "I love you!" Even real gentlemen like Dr. Cullen and Edward were treating dinner like an all you can eat buffet. (This made Esme and Bella giggle.) The whole entire dining room table was filled to the brim with turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, corn, biscuits…everything and every thing you could think of. Apparently, Emmett's homecoming from a summer camp was enough for a full blown holiday. I wasn't really complaining though, Esme was brilliant at cooking. The food was beyond amazing. The cook at my house couldn't make things this well. All of us were there. Of course Emmett, but then there was Bella, Edward, Esme, Dr. Cullen and I. Emmett and Edward's sister was there too, Elizabeth, but every one called her Lizzie or Liz. She was adorable, extremely adorable. She was like the little sister I never had. I had two younger brothers, but that doesn't cut it all of the time.

The food was great, the conversation was enthralling but all I could concentrate on was…ugh…Emmett. He was amazing, unbelievable even. Granted he was stuffing his face, but there were so many more redeeming qualities. He was gorgeous, funny, sweet, charming, flirty, fun…oh my, gosh…I liked him. That was it. I was going back to my old ways. The old Rosalie was coming out. I didn't care about my past or Royce. I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to hold his hand. I wanted him to hold me, hold me close. I wanted to walk around the table and kiss him.

Lizzie was occupying a lot of his attention and he was good with her. Yeah, it was his sister, but he was good with kids. That was the kicker. I've always wanted kids and he was able to help me take care of them. I know, I was thinking far, far ahead into the future but I couldn't help but fantasize. I found myself staring and unfortunately so did he. We locked eyes for only a moment but it felt like an eternity. We looked away from each other, me embarrassed, him intrigued.

Esme looked at Dr. Cullen, "Are you done, honey?"

He leaned back in his chair, holding his stomach. "Yes, thank you dear." She took his plate along with her own to the kitchen and came back.

"Anyone else?" A chorus of voices rang with a resounding yes.

I was staring again. I couldn't stop. His smile drew my eyes to his face. And once I was looking at his face, that led to gawking at his eyes…his nose…his hair. Breathtaking. How was I doing this? Just yesterday, I was avoiding _all_ men at _all_ costs. Now, I was truly considering throwing myself at this guy. I told myself I could trust him. I dreamt about being near him, but could I? Should I? At the very least, I needed to stop staring. Esme had picked up everyone's dishes and was about to walk to the kitchen. So, I quickly got up from my chair.

"Would you like some help?" Esme turned, shocked. "Why yes, dear thank you. But you don't have to."

"It's okay. I'd like to." I walked towards Esme and the doorway, my body completely turned away from the table.

"You know what?" Esme and I turned around to face a now standing Emmett. "I wanna help too." I turned back around to follow Esme with Emmett trailing closely behind me. While washing dishes, the tree of us made a pretty good team. I washed, Esme dried and Emmett put everything away.

"So, Rosalie, what do your parents do for a living?"

"Oh, my dad is a stock broker. He works in New York most of the time. You know, Wall Street. My mom works for Volturi in Italy. She has to go there for about a month to season changes. Aro, Marcus and Caius are the top and my mom's like second in command after them."

"That's really cool. I swear, half of my closet is made up of their clothes."

"My whole _entire_ closet is made up of their clothes." We laughed.

"You know I really do love talking about clothes, but could we change the subject?" Emmett complained.

"I have two brothers." I suggested passing a pot to Esme.

"Finally! Men!" How old?" He asked coming back to grab another plate.

"Uh…twelve and seven." I chuckled. "Not men."

At this point we had finished and everyone else had moved to the family room to watch TV. There wasn't a place to sit without being squished between Dr. Cullen and Esme. I…um…no. I decided to stand in the kitchen looking out into the room. Surprisingly, Emmett joined me. There was room for him on the couch. I asked him why he decided to stay in the kitchen.

"Well, I kinda felt like standing and I might as well keep you company in here." I felt his hand gently on the small of my back, while he looked down at me with a genuine smile.

"Yeah…sure." For a moment he rubbed my back but just as quickly, he took his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket while Esme and Dr. Cullen got up.

"Well, we need to make a trip to the tailors. Lizzie's appointment is at seven right, Carlisle?"

"Yes it is. Come on Lizzie. Let's go. Get your shoes on, pumpkin. We have to go get your dress done."

Lizzie jumped up from her seat next to Edward. "Yay!"

The three of them said their goodbyes and left leaving us four kids to our boredom. Bella and Edward remained sitting on the couch watching a movie and talking away while Emmett and I were still in the kitchen. I leaned over a bit more to put my elbows on the counter as I kicked my leg up a few times and I _tried_ to pay attention to the movie. Emmett was already at my side and he mimicked my position.

"Flirting?" He asked.

"No. You?" I retorted.

"Not a bit. But, if I was in a room with a girl and I thought she was flirting with me, how would I know?"

"Hmm…let's see." He turned as I did so we faced each other. Look out Emmett. Look out world. Here comes the old and now new Rosalie. "If flirting was occurring she might surprise you by snooping around in your room or lying in your bed. She might wear you clothes or compliment the way you smell." I stepped closer towards him and breathed in his shoulder as long as I could before I looked up. "In which case you would wear the cologne you wore that day more often. She might stand close to you. Or touch you for just no good reason but to touch you." I pushed my body against his and wrapped my arms around his waist. "She could feel your muscles. Run her hands up and down your stomach, your arms, and your chest." As I "explained" I…well…demonstrated. His body was divine. At first his face was completely blank in shock, then he started looking…well…happy. Like he was enjoying it. Let's test the waters. "To kick it up a notch she could do this." I pulled his shirt up the slightest bit and repeated the motion of my hands on his body from before but _without_ the barrier of his shirt. I looked up at the same time he was looking at me.

"If I wanted to flirt back should I do this?" He leaned his head down, putting his mouth to my shoulder and kissing his way to my neck. I released the muscles in my neck and let my head drop back. With that opportunity, he moved to my collar bone and then up to my chin. He went to kiss my cheek, but I moved my head so my lips met his. After giving him a quick kiss, I removed my hands from under his shirt and rested them against his chest. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"Flirting now?" He asked.

"Only teaching."

"Well teacher, if I was tested, would I pass?" He tilted his head to the side.

"With flying colors. Are you flirting?"

He thought for a moment. "Maybe. Is it working?"

"I'll have to think about it." I could tell this was the beginning of something amazing, and I was more than ready for it. I was more than ready for another chance. I was more than ready for love. I was more than ready for Emmett to enter into my life.

* * *

**So...how'd you like it? I'm not sure what the next chapter will be but I'll try to make it great! Review and tell you friends, please!!!**


	4. TakingThingsTooFastTheMan'sPointOfView

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I love that you guys are loving this. Am I still doing well? The character's personalities are a little tweaked, but they're human and young so…it's okay right? Sorry I haven't been putting up the fact that it's Rosalie's POV but just know that if I don't post it, it's her. I'm also sorry that I haven't been talking about their schooling. They're all in their senior year. For me, there isn't much that would go on at school, just know that all of these scenes happen after school or on the weekends. I'm also also sorry about the fact that I'm still not very detailed. It's something I'm still working on. There are a lot of POV changes in this chapter. Try to keep up. :)**** And guess what? This chapter is longer than the others! YAY!**

**Before you start reading, I just wanted to tell you that Alice and Jasper are coming. They will be coming a "little later" in the story. *hint*hint***

**My Best Friend's Boyfriend's Brother**

**Ch4: Taking Things Too Fast/The Man's Point of View**

**RPOV**

School went by in a blur, expect for classes with Emmett. He sat by me in every class we had together. That made school…uh…fun. It's hard to say, but it was true. He was a crack-up. A sweet, crack-up. The only problem was that I was getting looks – dirty looks. My first few days of school, I walked to classes with Bella and/or Edward and occasionally, I was alone. Now that Emmett was back and we were on good – strike that – very good terms with each other, we walked to classes together. Apparently, this was offensive to the female population of the school. Did they think we were together? If so, they were living my dream.

Bella and I went to the Cullens' everyday after school, (I had nothing to do and Bella, well, Edward was her boyfriend.) so I got to see Emmett more often. It had been 3 months (now December) and I still didn't know how he felt about me. He flirted with me on a daily basis. (I mean, I thought it was flirting.) I guess I egged him on, flirting as well. I was worried he did this to every girl and I was just making a fool out of myself. Bella had assured me that I was not making a fool out of myself and that this is actually how I used to act before Royce…raped me. Even though I was still having a little trouble saying that, I decided I was going to tell Emmett. He hadn't pried or anything and above all, he changed me. He was bringing out the old me. He made me feel so secure, that I could let my guard down. I was really comfortable with him. We sat in his room, on his bed, facing each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting too detailed aren't I?" I looked down, ashamed. He placed his hand on my knee.

"No, it's okay. Go on." He took his hand back. _Darn._

"Well, he ripped…buttons went everywhere…liked that shirt…it hurt…so bad." That was the first time in our conversation that I wasn't looking at his eyes. "I'll just go on, you get the gist. After, your dad found me. He took me to the hospital. That's why he was late coming home that day."

His eyes got big. He faltered a bit. "That was you?"

**EmPOV**

I remembered that day. It was the first day my dad came home late without calling in my whole life.

_My mom was pacing. "Did he call either of you?" Edward shook his head._

_I shook my head too. "Naw. Mom, sit down. Please, you're making me tired." She sat slowly and on the edge of the chair, putting her head in her hands._

"_This has never happened." She was talking nothing above a whisper. Edward walked in front of mom, kneeling and trying to comfort her. He may be my twin but we were nothing alike sometimes._

"_Mom, it's nothing. This has happened before."_

_She abruptly looked up."No. It hasn't." She enunciated every word. "Every single time he's been late, he has called."_

_I tried my hand at comforting her. "Maybe he's in some kind of surgery and he can't call."_

"_He would have had somebody else do it for him."_

_Edward could feel she was tense. He talked slowly and deliberately. "Mom you have to calm down. Getting all hyped up is not going to help."_

_She seemed to calm. "You're right, honey. Thank you, but I can't help but worry." Like magic, we could hear the garage door opening. She stood up running to the garage door and opening it. I heard a car door shut. "Carlisle!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Esme. I was completely involved in something. It was very abrupt." By this time, my parents were back inside. "I was on my way home and I saw a person on the side of the road. I could see blood, so I stopped and pulled over. There was a girl. She had been raped. Actually, Edward, you may know her. Bella's friend, Rosalie. Rosalie Hale."_

_**EPOV**_

_Holy. Crap. I had never met her, but she wasn't only Bella's friend, they were best friends. Almost like sisters. Raped? Should I? No, she'll tell Bella on her own time._

**RPOV**

"So, yeah." I was back to looking at his eyes. Not that ogling was a better option, but at least he looked like he was ogling back.

"Nothing happened right? Like no diseases, no children we should be expecting?"

I laughed because now I knew those things were out of the question. "No, Em. A couple weeks after, I came back to the hospital, they tested me and I'm clean."

"And the fetus in question?"

"Nonexistent. Above all obvious proof," I gestured to my perfect physique that had no signs of childbearing. "I went back to be tested for that too. Tank's empty."

"That's great! I'm sorry but something kinda bugged me-NO! didn't bug me. I just…I just wanna know, um, a little earlier, you called me Em. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just quicker than saying Emmett…I guess. Why? Do you want me not to?"

**EmPOV**

"Naw. It's alright." In all honesty, I had two problems with that name. One, Edward used to and still on occasion would call me that and two, it felt girly. But, if Rosalie was going to call me that, I was a-okay with it. I decided to test things on her side. "Would you care if I call you Rose? Or even Rosie?"

"Nope. I'm fine with both. Almost everybody has called my Rose at some point. Though it leads to being the receiving end of many Titanic jokes, I take it and as for Rosie." She paused. "Nobody really calls me that except for my grandparents. I mean, I'll bet some of my past boyfriends had too, but they clearly didn't matter enough for me to remember."

"If I call you that, I'll matter in your future right?"

A sexy smirk developed on her face. "Well, you're not one of my grandparents and you're not my boyfriend or my ex-boyfriend so…"

"But I could right?" _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"What? Be one of my grandparents, well that's just creepy." She smirked bigger. _Tease._

"Uh. No. I meant could I ever be your boyfriend." _I am really goin' out on some limbs today._

"We'll see."

I hoped that meant _Oh, you silly, sexy man. Just wait until tomorrow._ But I had a feeling it didn't.

*********************************

**A couple hours later**

*********************************

I decided to take a look at my car. You know, just make sure everything was still working properly. The snow was starting to fall harder and I didn't know how much more winter my baby could take when it was still in summer mode. Not only that, but I needed to get away from Rosalie. I felt like I was drooling. Of course, Edward just happened to have the same idea of working on _his_ car a few minutes after he watched me go into the garage, leaving the two girls to talk. _Uh-oh._

"What's goin' on my love-struck brother?" Edward teased. He was checking the dipstick in his Volvo, the first thing he does when he checks his car, expected.

"You're joking right?"

"I'm not joking, but you're in denial." He walked over to me and poked me with said dipstick and put in back in the car, fully satisfied with the analysis, not expected.

"Gross, dude. I'm not in 'get greasy with car gunk clothes' alright?"

He flicked his wrists. "Sorry. Next time I'll warn you so you can wear last season's clothes." He pretended to sound gay.

"You know," Time to fight fire with fire. "Maybe I should tell Bella about that little condition of yours?"

_Ouch!_ He whipped me with a towel. "Not funny, Em. Maybe I should tell Rosalie about your little 'must stay clean' outburst a minute ago? Hm?" He moved his arms like a robot.

"I just don't want her to think I'm a slob that's all." _Sadly, it was true. I heard being unhygienic was a turn-off._

"Aha! I was right! You do like her! And you're a slob no matter what, sorry." He got in his car and opened the garage.

"No, you were wrong. You said I loved her. That's different. And I can be clean."

"All in due time my brother, all in due time." He pulled out, but stopped and rolled down his window. "Do you want me to leave it open?" He shouted.

"Yeah. Thanks." Just then, the goddess in question stepped through the door.

"Bye, Edward" She shouted and waved. "Hello, Emmett." Her beautiful voice ringing through the air into my eager ears.

I did like her. No doubting that. But, did she like me back? Was she truly considering going out with me as I was with her? A guy can only dream. She was perfect. I knew that the first time I saw her in my room. _And I mean nothing sexual by that, shockingly enough…though I wouldn't mind it._ All in that first day, I found out so much and yet, so little. In the past months, I had made moves on her…kinda. I don't know. I was never nervous like this around a girl. But, just looking at her made me weak in the knees. Her sculpted legs, her flat stomach. Boobs that were just the right size. (Not too small but didn't make her look like a whore.) Her tone arms, her soft shoulders. Lips that looked like they were made to touch mine. Her beautiful smile, her deep eyes. Golden blonde hair with the perfect amount of curl to it. Every single time she touched me, a wave of warmth went through my body. I liked it – no – loved it when she touched me. Granted it was on occasion and usually accidental, but I was so desperate, I'd take anything. Opening up the file cabinet in my mind labeled, "Ways to Attain the Unattainable Girl" I discovered I needed to seek out the, "I Can't Take This Anymore and Need to Ask Edward" file. (A file I had never used before and never actually had the intention of using.) Unfortunately, Rosalie was in the room, Edward was not, she was walking towards me and I had no plan. The fact that Rosalie was in the room was not unfortunate, but that among the other things combined was. Only three small, but significant words came to mind: _I Am Screwed_

"Workin' on your Jeep?" She asked, sauntering the few more steps until she reached my side.

I tried to look up and down quickly. You know, not enough to stare but enough to show I was listening. "Yeah." _Let's try something._ "Wanna help?"

"Yeah! I love working on cars." _She liked working on cars? Did she have one? Was it nice? I'd never seen her drive it. I bet she was lying about the working. Either way, I was going to get my car done with time to spare before my game._

"Sweet!" I looked back down at the car and stuck my hand out. "Could hand me the socket wrench? It the one with-" Before I could finish, a cold piece of metal was placed in my outstretched hand. I closed my fingers around it, brushing with hers and brought my hand to my face revealing a socket wrench in my fist. "Oh. Thanks." I said shocked.

She joined me, leaning over the hood. "I wasn't kidding." _Cleavage. Nine o'clock. Emmett, don't look._

"Abo-uh-about what? Kidding about what?"

"About working on cars. I live in my garage. I read more car magazines than fashion magazines…almost." She laughed, one of the most amazing sounds on this planet.

"What kind of car do you have?"

"A BMW M3 convertible, candy apple red." She said. I almost fainted. B-E-A-Utiful car. Inside, outside and under the hood.

"Nice. Very, very nice."

"Yeah. Smooth ride too."

"I'll bet." _It would be a smoother ride with me in it..._

_Okay, now was my chance._ "Hey, so. Are doing anything tonight?"

She turned and smiled at me. "No. Why?"

"Uh, I have a baseball game. I was wondering if you wanted to go. And we go out for dessert after. Usually Dairy Queen or something." I stood up, cleaning off my hands.

"A baseball game in the winter?" She stood up and faced me

"Yeah. It's a special game for the best teams. Scouts take their last looks. You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, if I were you I'd-"

"I'll go." _Wait! What?_

"You'll go? Really? Because you shouldn't just go because you think-" Just then, taking me by surprise, she was right in front of me, her hands on my shoulders, her lips on mine. _Is she kissing me?_ I answer my own question with a resounding YES!! She was kissing me. _Oh, crap. What was that? Dang, Rose! You know how to kiss._ She locked her arms around my neck and I braided my fingers into her hair. Of course I kissed her back! Who do you think I am? How long were we kissing? I don't know. All I know is that I never wanted to stop.

**EsPOV**

_I wonder if Elizabeth is getting better at ballet since last year. I hope I got everything from the store._ _The garage door is already open. The boys must have been working on the car. _I pulled into the garage, parked and reached to the backseat of the car to grab my purse.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"Why are Emmett and Rosalie kissing?" I looked up at Lizzie. She was pointing out towards the front on Emmett's jeep.

"What?" Elizabeth was right. I turned around, sat back up and looked out of the windshield to see Emmett and Rosalie kissing in front of his jeep. Hmm. I like her. I approve. I got out of the car.

**RPOV**

_Was that car pulling up? Maybe. I don't care either way. Man, he was hot. And an AMAZING kisser. Finally someone up to my standards._

"Hi guys! Glad the Jeep's getting' work. Wanna take a break and help Lizzie and I with some groceries?" _Busted._

"Em." I said around his lips. "Em, stop."

"Do you want to be embarrassed or have to carry groceries?" He continued to kiss me. I tried to push away. Honestly, I didn't want to be embarrassed more, and that's saying something. _Groceries it is._

*******************************************

One hour before the game

*******************************************

"Hey Bells! You wanna wear _these_?" I was holding up a pair of old jeans of mine

"Those are _much_ better!"

"I think you're on something. There was nothing wrong with the other things I had." _To me._

"There are many things wrong with wearing mini skirts, especially to baseball games. Especially to not pro baseball games. Especially to not pro baseball games in the dead of winter."

I guess she made sense. "I don't consider December the dead of winter but whatever." I pulled out another pair of jeans and put them on.

"So…I'm not letting it go." She was bringing this up again? Okay, so, I cried when I got home. I shouldn't have kissed him. It was good and all, but, it was too much too soon. I regret it in its entirety. I shouldn't have done it. Why did I in the first place? UGH! I'm so stupid. Why did I think I could handle this? How could I tell Emmett? How could I tell him that I wanted to take it back?

"I just. I was just being stupid and impulsive. So, I'm done with it. Okay?"

She took a long pause. "Okay." Great, another long pause. "Come on." She said with a smile. "Let's go watch a fun, non-professional baseball game. Which of course is bound to be strewn with Emmett weirdness." We laughed

"Oh! Of, course!" We walked out the door and to the car.

********************************

At the game

********************************

I knew how to play baseball, of course, but I decided not to pay attention to the game as much as I did to Emmett. I know, I know, I was crying over him earlier, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I liked him way too much. My take was, I didn't have to give up on him, I could just go slower with him. I just had to tell him first. Lovely. During the game, Dr. Cullen surprised me. I saw him as a kind gentleman who shouted on rare occasions and was never too involved in things such as sports. Actually, Edward is like that too. Strike what I said earlier, during the game, Dr. Cullen and Edward surprised me. They were cheering and shouting. Standing up and cheering, giving each other high-fives. We were in some kind of an indoor area. It was huge. There were baseball fields, food, soccer fields, food, basketball courts, food, football fields, food and open areas. And did I forget to mention food? Well, food. I went to walk around during the sixth inning.

"Bella? Edward? Do either of you want to come with me?" I stood up, adjusting my pants and straightening out my shirt. They both stood up with me.

"Sure." We all walked off towards the soccer fields. All of a sudden, Edward's face lightened up.

"Sweetheart?" Bella said, worried, holding his upper arm. "What's going in that head of yours?" She took a pause and looked at her surroundings and then brought her voice down, worried again. "Soccer turns you on?"

"No, Bella, no." He reassured her. "Elephant ears do." He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked over to the concession stand with a smile on his face. Bella looked back over to me.

"You know," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "A lot of the time, I'm convinced the two of you have nothing in common, but when food comes around, you guys are like twins. Why did you decide to get up? I thought you loved staring off into space – oops I mean Emmett."

I gave her a stare. "No. Well, maybe. But, that doesn't matter. I just felt like taking a walk." We continued to walk.

"Hey, doesn't your cousin play soccer."

"Yeah. He's on some national league." _I missed Jasper. We always had so much fun together._ I turned to my right to see Edward chomping down on an elephant ear, walking towards Bella and I. Yeah, we just looked away.

"Rosalie!" I looked around. _Who was calling my name? I thought moving was supposed to get me away from people I knew._ "Over here!" Over in a crowd, I saw a small figure jumping up and down and waving at me. _Oh my, gosh! Alice!_ Jasper's fiancée! I had only met her a couple times, but she was such a sweetie.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Rosalie!" She screamed back, running towards me.

"Bella!" She exclaimed her own name.

"Edward!" He shouted, a mouthful of elephant ear in his mouth. Letting me go from a hug, Alice looked up at me, confused. No, literately, she looks up at me.

"Who are they?" She whispered.

I laughed. "Alice, this is Bella, my best friend and her boyfriend, Edward. Bella, Edward, this is my cousin's Jasper's fiancée." They all said their hellos. "Hey, Allie? Is Jazz here?"

A smile lit up her face as she pointed towards the field. "Yeah, he's playing today."

"Why didn't he tell me?" I wasn't angry, I was just confused.

"I don't know. He probably wanted you to be here. I guess it slipped his mind. Why are you here?"

"Oh, um, Edward's brother, Emmett, he's playing a baseball game." I pointed where we had been sitting. "Over there." A buzzer sounded signaling the end of the soccer game Jasper was playing.

"Finally." Alice threw her arms down in exasperation. "It's over. I'm sorry, I love him, but those games get boring after a while."

I smiled at her. "Did his team win?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Rose? Me and Edward are gonna go back to the stands, okay?" She took his hand that she earlier made him clean of elephant ear remnants.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say hi to Jasper, and then I'll meet you guys back at our seats."

**EmPOV**

"Yeah, Tyler!" I cheered him on. _With that kid's batting average and the bases loaded, we were sure to get the lead._ I started to get worried. If Tyler was up to bat, I had one batter, Eric, until I was up and I hadn't been doing so well. Indoor arenas were weird…the messed with my funk. Eric should strike out…after Tyler and the other three guys scored, of course. The scouts had already seen me, I'm good. Thank you, Jesus! Tyler just got a home run. Please Eric, strike out.

"I don't even want to play college ball." Eric mumbled. _I have man crush on that boy right now._

Eric struck out, we won, the teams shook hands, I went to meet my family, I received ten more cards from colleges. Something – or someone – caught my eye.

"Um, I'll be right back. Kay?" I told my family. They nodded. To my left, I saw Rosalie by the soccer fields standing next to a woman she seemed to know and they were both waving someone over. A man's face lit up as he dropped his bags and left his arms open for something…what? Rosalie jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him. _What did he have that I didn't have? Right, nothing, so what was going on? Was I not the guy she was making out with this morning? Huh?_ He spun her and put her down. _Okay, Rose and I need to have a talk._ They talked for a minute or so before Rosalie turned, saw me and walked my way with an uncomfortable smile.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

She began taking very deep breaths, clearly thinking through what she was about to say. Clearly she was doing the talking, not me. "Emmett," She looked like she was going to cry.

I wiped the tears off of her face and wrapped her in a hug. "Why are you crying, sweetie?"

She pushed me away. "That's why, Emmett. I can't do this. Not now. Not this quickly. About this morning," I tried to speak, but she stopped me. "Maybe later. But, I was way too quick. I thought I could take it, but I can't. I'm sorry. It's not you. Later. Let's, let's take it slower."

I gave her a slightly less powerful hug and a kiss on her head. "Okay."

_I love you, Rosalie._ I thought in my head. But of course, she wouldn't hear, nor did she want to.

* * *

**So? How did you like things today, children? I really like the end of this chapter. I'm so glad I got in a longer chapter. Yay! In the story, Christmas is coming up. I have a couple ideas but I'm not really liking them. Suggestions? Please, feel free to PM me. Review and tell your friends, please!**


	5. Country Club Hell

**Sorry this took so long, guys! I was having a lot of trouble with this spot in the plot. (That rhymes…haha.) Thanks for waiting. I have the next chapter almost done. With school, being a lead in the play and all of my other stories, it's hard to update. I know this is going slow but it'll pick up. TRUST ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just put it under the mutilation of my imagination. (Does that rhyme too?)**

**My Best Friend's Boyfriend's Brother**

**Ch5: Country Club Hell**

**RPOV**

My parents had time off of work for the holidays which meant I finally had an excuse to not be at the Cullens house. I couldn't take being around Emmett. At first after the game, I made up stupid excuses like, "I'm tired." "I have work to do." Or "I'm not feeling well." They weren't cutting it after a while. When I told him that we needed to take things slower, I really meant we needed to not take things at all. I can't believe that I could bring myself to think that I could handle being in another relationship. _I am so stupid!_

"No you aren't, Rose. It was just a little too fast. You can do this." _What is Bella talking about?_ We were sitting in my room, talking. My house and school were the only places I could see her anymore since I was avoiding Emmett.

"What are you talking about…Wait, was I talking out loud?"

"Yes." She smiled, trying to cheer me up.

I threw my head down on the pillow. "Ugh! It's like when you talk in your sleep!" I mumbled.

"I talk in my sleep?!"

I sat up. "Yeah." The laughter I was trying to suppress was seeping out. "You didn't know?"

"No!"

"You've never slept in the same room as someone else? Your parents have never told you?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, my mom may have said something about it once…" She trailed off.

"The Cullens never said anything after you spent the night at their house after the storm last year?"

She thought again. "No." She looked sad. "I gotta go. My flight leaves tonight…I'm calling him on the way home." She could always find a way to make me smile. She was flying to Phoenix with her dad to visit her mom for Christmas, that _didn't_ make me smile.

"Okay." She walked downstairs. "Make sure you find out what you said!" She threw a pillow at me before she got outside and to her car. "Bye!" I yelled after her.

"I don't like you anymore, Rosalie Lillian Hale!" She drove off, shouting out the window. Walking back to my front door, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Rosalie _Lillian_ Hale…hmm…your name just got prettier. That's hard to do. I need to thank your parents." I turned around to see the one person I had been avoiding, Emmett. He sounded more like Royce or a total creeper than just his normal Emmett self.

"Hi." I choked out. "Subtle."

"Yeah. I actually wasn't planning on that, but I couldn't resist-"

I cut him off. "Couldn't resist what? Teasing me?" Why did I just do that? I'm not mad at _him_? Am I?

He looked honestly surprised. "No. I-I was…being serious."

"Sorry. I'm just-"

Now _he_ cut _me_ off. "Jumping to conclusions?" He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I can't avoid the truth; Emmett always makes me smile.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just in a…mood I guess."

He walked closer to me. "It's alright."

"What's _your_ full name? I backed up, compensating for his earlier steps towards me.

He walked forward again. "You know, if you keep backing up, I'm going to keep walking forward."

"And if you don't answer my question, I'll still keep walking back _and_ I'll be unhappy."

He looked taken aback. "Fine. Emmett Dale Cullen."

"Emmett Dale Cullen…Irish backgrounds?" I really didn't care if he was Irish, British or a Martian. _Stop, Rosalie! What are you doing? Stop thinking about him that way! You aren't emotionally able to handle things right now! Why does he have to be so darn amazing? With those muscles, that body and that hair, a good strong name is just icing on the cake – Rosalie Lillian, STOP! Oh crap…did I say any of that out loud?_

"By the sound of it, I only missed a sentence or two. And yes, I have a certain percentage of Irish in me. I believe it's my dad's side. But I can't be sure without asking." He smiled coyly. I hate this thinking out loud thing. It's just not working for me.

_Maybe I can do this. I can have guy friends can't I? Yeah! I don't need a man to complete me. I do perfectly well on my own!_ "You heard that didn't you?"

"Yep." He popped the "p." "I guess I'll see you later." He extended a hand. I shook his hand. I felt…good. I could handle friendship…very tentative friendship.

"Bye, Em…mett." I smiled at him, hoping he didn't notice the use of my endearment.

"Bye, Rose…alie." He smiled back. I wasn't sure if he did that to tease me, or if he was really trying to appease me and my efforts for our looser relationship.

I walked back into the house and watched him walk away. _Yeah, this could work…I hope._

**EmPOV**

_I still love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale. And I won't give up, but if this is the way you want things, I'll try to make it work. But, I make no promises._

**************************

That night at the Hale residence; Dinner time

**************************

**RPOV**

"Yes, Rose dear, it has to happen this way." My mom responded. I can't believe she was doing this to me.

"But, Mother! "

"Rosalie, your father and I have work, Ryan is too young, Richard has a big game, Jasper is obligated to go with Alice and all other relatives are sick, dead, busy or otherwise." I hated our country club and their parties. There had to be a certain amount of representatives from our family and the girls _had_ to have an escort. Guys could just go alone. _Whatever._ There were all of these uppity people who didn't care about anyone in that place as much as the next person. The holiday parties are the worst because people get all sentimental. They start talking about holiday's past…lovely.

"Mother, please! You know I hate these things!"

"Now, Rosalie! That is enough! I am tired of your whining! You are going and that is final!" My father began to yell. Hales don't have the best reputation when it comes to our tempers.

"Who am I even supposed to go with?" _Please don't say it, mom. Please don't say it._

"Why don't you go with that sweet boy, Emmett you were talking about?"

"Mom, Emmett's not really-"

Great, here comes Richard the Curious. "Who's Emmett, Rose?" He teased.

I gritted my teeth. "No one needs to know, Ricky."

"What's wrong with Emmett being your escort, honey?" My mom is the one with the cooler temper.

"Saying that it's complicated would be the understatement of the century."

"Rosalie Lillian, you are a teenage girl, you're being overdramatic. Who else is there? Royce?!" He threw his hands up in the air. My dad was loosing it fast.

"Roger!" My mother cried.

I began to cry being reminded of Royce and Ryan came running over to my seat, sat on my lap and began to hug me, rubbing my back with his little hands. He had always clung to me just because of the odd age difference between him and Ricky. He didn't know what exactly happened with Royce, but he knew his big sister had been hurt and that was all that mattered to him.

"Thank you, Ry-ry." I sniffled and tried to smile at him, calling him the nickname he saved for me and me only.

"Daddy! You hurt Rosie!" Okay so that nickname was reserved for my grandparents, Emmett _and_ my little brother. Well, maybe not Emmett anymore.

"Boys," My mom spoke quietly. Richard looked up suddenly as opposed to Ryan who looked up slowly. "how about you go play upstairs while daddy, your sister and I talk." They both stood silently, Ryan kissing me on the cheek before he joined Richard to walk up the stairs.

My dad took several deep breaths before speaking again and putting his hand on my knee. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." I was still releasing a few stray tears and sniffling on occasion. This happened from time-to-time; my dad losing it a bit. Everyone in my dad's side of the family had done it at least once in their lives, it was something our family got used to. Blowing up, crying and making up. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, daddy." I truly was alright. I had finally come to terms with Royce, but it was still affecting me in emotional ways. I wasn't the same person I once was. I wasn't the carefree 18 year old I used to be. There was always something restricting me from trusting. Especially men. I wasn't as outgoing and flirtatious. I had decided that I would let the old me come out because of Emmett and now the old me was retreating because of Emmett.

"Honey, what's wrong with asking Emmett to be your escort?" My mom prodded.

"Like I said, it's really complicated. I've just been going really back and forth with him and at the moment, I'm pretty far back."

"What's one night going to do? It's not like they expect you to be actually attached to your escort in some way other than friends." There was a pause as she let me consider that thought. "And on top of that, what other choice do you have?" She, unfortunately, was right.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke. "Okay. I'll ask if Emmett's free that day."

After a final apology from my father, I went to upstairs. I took my contacts out and put my glasses on. In my room, I lied on my bed, put in my headphones and listened to my itouch. My eyes eventually closed, but I had no intention of sleeping. I only wanted to escape the watching eyes of the people around me, even the many posters that adorned the walls of my room. _Thank you, world, but I'd rather you _not_ watch my every move._ I'd had enough of people watching me and scrutinizing me. I wanted to escape…

***********************

The next morning

***********************

I woke up to someone gently shaking my arm and a voice calling my name with a sense of urgency.

"Hey, Rose?" There was a pause. "Rosalie?" The voice grew louder the second time and I identified it as Ricky's. I looked at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. 9:17am. It glowed a bright red, lighting up a small portion of my dark room.

"Whaddya need, Bud?" I responded groggily.

"It's Monday." Oh yeah, Mondays. Bella, my parents and I called them Mommy Mondays. It was the one day that the three of us were undoubtedly alone. My parents had a strict obligation to work on Mondays which, coincidentally, was the day we gave all of our wait staff a day off. During the school year, I had a note excusing my tardiness on Monday mornings, but since it was Holiday break, I didn't have to get the boys ready or anything. I just had to play babysitter all day. Ricky was getting pretty old, but he wasn't old enough to actually be able to go a day being in authority over his younger brother along with making sure they both remained living and unscathed.

I sat up in my bed. "Is Ry up?"

"No."

"Whaddya want for breakfast?" I asked, brushing a hand through my hair, getting it out of my face.

"Can you make pancakes?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, I doubt if Ryan has any objection, so I'll need to get it started. Wanna help?" His eyes lit up. He nodded quickly. "You know the pancake mix box in the cupboard?" He nodded again. "Okay, so, look at the side of it and it says all of the ingredients you need. Take those numbers, double them and get the stuff out. You know how to double right?" Math wasn't a strong point with him.

"Yeah just add the number twice."

"Or, what do you multiply it by?"

"Two." He said with a smile.

"Good job!" I gave him a high-five before he scurried down the stairs. Wanting to be more comfortable, I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, remaining bare foot, I threw my hair up in a messy bun and put on my glasses before waking up Ryan.

A very asleep Ryan was sprawled out in his bed. "Ryan. Ry-ry." I shook him a bit.

"Yeah…" He didn't even open his eyes. I decided it would take a while for him to really wake up, so I picked him up and carried him down the stairs. Richard stood at the edge of the kitchen, wiping his hands off on a dish towel. He looked guilty…and I got worried.

"What's up, bud?" I asked, putting Ryan down on the couch in the living room.

"Um…instead of just getting the stuff out, I decided to make the pancakes. I've seen Mary," Our housemaid. "do it, so I thought I'd give it a go." He looked down. "Are you mad?"

My face was in shock. "No, not at all. Thank you for doing that." I walked towards him. "I'd rather you tell me before you turn on kitchen appliances, but thank you." I hugged him and kissed his head.

"Ew! Rose!!" He ran away from me, pinning himself against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Aw, come on Rick!" I got to the island and started to tickle him. He began to laugh, a sound I loved. Finding the strength to stand, he put his hand in the box of pancake mix, grabbed a handful and threw it at me.

"Oh, it's on!" We started a fight, throwing the mix at each other, running around the island. Eventually, we stopped and I messed with his hair.

"Can we eat before we clean up?"

"Of, course. Come on Ryan, up! Pancakes!" He immediately shot up and ran to the table. Breakfast was actually good. I was so proud of Ricky – and kinda sad – he was growing up. He was my first little brother. The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I got up to get the door, the boys very interested in their breakfast. I opened the door.

"Emmett?" _Why is he here?_ "I can do this." I whispered under my breath.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Yeah."

"Um, I keep on forgetting to give Bella, your hoodie to give to you." He held out a hoodie I'd been missing and looked me up and down. _Pervert._ "What's all over you?" _Never mind._

"Oh, pancake mix. My brother and I had a Bisquick fight." Richard ran over and threw a bit of mix in Emmett's face. "Richard! No!"

"Pshh. It's fine." He wiped his face with the sleeve of his north face and looked down at Richard. "What up, dude?"

"Nothin'. What are you doing here? And who are you?"

"I'm your sister friend. I was giving her hoodie back. Oh, and my mom washed it."

"Tell her I said thanks." _His mom was the sweetest thing._

"Sure thing."

"Isn't there something you want to ask him, Rosalie?"

"Beat it, Ricky." I took a quick step towards him and he ran.

"Is there something?" Emmett leaned against the door frame.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah. How about you come in."

He walked in, looking around. "Nice place."

"Thanks." We walked into the dining room and sat down. "Ry-ry. Think you could entertain yourself while Ricky takes a shower?" He nodded his head. "Ricky?" He nodded as well and followed his brother up the stairs.

"What is it, Rose?" He leaned his arms on the table.

"Uh." I swallowed hard. "There's this Holiday party at my parents' country club and I have to go."

"And? You want a shoulder to cry on?" He looked confused.

I tried to laugh. "No. Well, maybe, but, I need an escort. They won't let me go if I don't have one and they need a rep from every family and I'm the only one in my family who's available to go." I looked down at my hands. "So, uh, could you?" I looked back up, but not at his eyes, just at his face. "Be my, my escort? I know, these clubs are like pure hell, but the only other guys I know are Edward and your dad, and that would be just weird."

"Of course, Rose."

"Really!"

"Yeah. I don't care. It's free food isn't it?"

"Oh my, gosh. Thank you!" I ran over and hugged him. _Hey, it's acceptable._

"It's no problem." He hugged me back. "I better get going though."

"Alright. I'll text you with the details later."

"Okay, see you." I walked him to the door and waved as he pulled away. I closed the door and slid down it like in the movies. _How am I going to survive a whole night of talking to Emmett in a tuxedo?…What am I getting myself into? What am I going to do?_ I don't want to be in pain again. I thought I could trust him, but I need to be able to trust myself first before I make that decision. I opened my eyes to Ryan sitting on the stairs.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like him? That Emmett guy?" _Come on Ryan!_

"Well, I like him like I like you and Richard. He's like my brother."

"No."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You like him more than that." He crossed him arms. I motioned for him to come towards me and sit on my lap.

"See I used to, but you know how Royce hurt me?"

He nodded solemnly. "You think Emmett will hurt you." He talked as if there was no contesting it.

"No…no. I trust him. I just don't think I'm ready for another boyfriend. Okay?"

"Okay." He ran off. I'm guessing back to his room.

I told him the simplified version, the very simplified version. I can't even describe the whole entire situation myself. I think the version I told Ryan is the only version I'm sure of.

**It's long, yay! I hope this was worth the wait. Not all of Rosalie's thinking that's in italics is heard. Just the stuff I point out.**

**If you didn't see, I have another story in the works. It's called The Operation. The first chapter is up on my page, so check it out!**

**Review and tell your friends, please!**


	6. The Lives of the Rich and Famous

**So super-de-duper sorry for the wait, but this chapter is a BEAST and takes the plot on the biggest twist ever. Thanks for staying with me, got some new stuff coming too!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight = Not mine**

**My Best Friend's Boyfriend's Brother**

**Ch6: Lives of the Rich and Famous**

**RPOV**

Snow covered the ground and continued to fall form the gray sky. There was one week until the party and two weeks until school was to start again. I could feel something fishy was going on with my parents. They were always mentioning how much fun my brothers and I have at other peoples' houses. They're even giving the boys presents and me extra attention and money. My parents were changing…and my parents _don't_ change. They're stuck-up, rich and somewhat shallow and they will always remain that way no matter what I do. If Emmett had been middle-class, they wouldn't even remembered his name, let alone allow his entrance into our country club. My friendship with Emmett was going well and I knew we could hold on to each others' sanity throughout the night. I wasn't worried about getting through that party anymore, but I _was_ worried about having to talk to people while "representing" my family and pretending nothing has really happened to me. No one at the club knows about my rape. We kept it hush and my parents refused to press charges against Royce, convinced he didn't do it. I tried to tell them the truth and they didn't listen. They said it would ruin their reputation and their alliance with the Kings.

With the boys off at my grandparents' house, it was just me, the cook and the maid. I worked on my car in the garage for a majority of the day. Everything about my car was cathartic for me. It gave me power and authority that I felt I couldn't assert on my own. It also gave me a sense of safety and security. The fact that I knew my way around a car better than most motor heads and mechanics got me respect from men, which is something I don't often get. When I was with a car, I wasn't some gorgeous blonde. I was a hard-working girl that just looked good while doing it. Even just driving my car makes me forget my worries and turn my attitude around for the better. There are all kinds of things horsepower, but nothing compares to a good car. Black Sabbath's Iron Man roared out of my phone. I had a text.

From: Ladies Man

hey, ever gonna send me those details??

_Wow, that idiot changed his name on my phone…I won't change it back. I'll let him have his 15 minutes._

To: Ladies Man

yeahh. sry. 1 sec.

To: Ladies Man

friday. 5:30 until whenever. meet me at my house. wear a suit. bring your appetite…which im sure isn't a prob for you.

From: Ladies Man

np ;) never been 2 this kind of thing. what's it like???

To: Ladies Man

just eating, dancing, eating, mingling…eating.

From: Ladies Man

i'm staring to wonder why u don't lyk these things ;) c u then.

I really didn't have to do anything else with my car. I was one of the few things in my life that remained perfect. Though I was still on holiday break, I continued to think about school. It was going surprisingly well. My encounter with Royce really changed me. I was completely content with being quiet, with being unpopular, with being in the background. I went to my classes, got good grades and had a few select friends. I didn't continue cheerleading despite the constant prodding of the cheer team when I wore last year's paraphernalia. I honestly didn't like it anymore. Since seventh grade I had been cheering and it was getting old. It just wasn't doing it for me. I had been doing it for my reputation and I don't care about my reputation anymore. I found nothing appealing in perfection in reputation any longer. Yes, I tried to achieve it, but I did it in a different way. Popularity in school is all of a sudden under me. These preppy, stuck-up girls were a nuisance. It makes me wonder why I ever sunk down to their level in the first place. What did I ever receive from popularity? Attention and rape. That's what I got. Yeah, I like – or rather love – attention, but I received attention because I was beautiful and feared. The rape? Oh, I will just cherish _that _forever…

On channel 17 was Mean Girls, a movie I used to revere and now laughed at. (And I occasionally cringed.) The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the help going to their rooms and this, "Calling somebody else fat won't make you any skinnier. Calling someone stupid doesn't make you any smarter. And ruining Regina George's life definitely didn't make me any happier. All you can do in life is try to solve the problem in front of you."

It was Thursday and Friday wasn't coming quick enough. I've spent the last week driving my brothers around, hanging our with Bella and the boys and dress shopping with Bella and Lizzy. Boy, was Esme grateful that I could take Liz off of her hands. _"I love her, but I swear that child has ADHD."_ She said when I had originally offered.

******************

Later that day

******************

"I like that one!" Lizzy declared, clapping. I had exited the dressing room in a light pink, strapless that made me look like some princess. I only tried it on for her. No way was I going to be drawing _that_ kind of attention at the party. I hadn't really had much success so far. I mean, I liked the other dresses, but none of them were up to my standards.

"Eh, I don't know, Lizzy. I was kinda going for red." Her face fell into indifference.

"Do you have any left in there?" Bella asked. I looked back in. "No."

"I'll get one!" Lizzy jumped up and ran into the store, Bella standing in the threshold of the dressing area laughing. Moments later, they walked back in, Lizzy holding a dress over her head. "Here! Try this one on." Lizzy gave me the dress and sat down. Back in the dressing room stall, I put the dress on, not expecting to like it. Bella's jaw dropped.

"Never mind what I said. I like _this_ one." Lizzy turned me towards the big hall mirror. "Look, Rosalie." The material flowed like a waterfall of blood down my body. Floor-length with a sweetheart neckline, it exenterated all of the right parts and de-emphasized the unflattering ones. (Not that there were many.) All of a sudden, Lizzy's face transformed into something different, more…mature. "Don't move." She commanded. Pulling up a chair to me, carefully avoiding my dress, she began to run her little fingers through my hair. It was contorted into dozens of different styles. Finally, she stopped. "That one. Rosalie, do you have your camera with you?"

"Yeah, my purse." Bella took pictures of my hair at a few angles. Lizzy was turning so much into her mother. The gentle nature, the always knowing what to do, the loving personality. If ever she married a man like Carlisle, I think I would laugh. She dropped my hair and hopped off of the chair that the saleswoman wasn't too pleased about her standing on. "Have Alice look at those pictures when she does your hair. She'll know what to do."

I walked back into the dressing room, returned my clothes on my body, grabbed my purse and walked out with the girls.

~*~

"So…you're going to wear your hair like this around the house until you leave?" Alice asked.

"Uhh…yeah." I closed my eyes again. Jasper was sitting on my bed thumbing through a magazine that looked like one of my car magazines, but was actually a bridal magazine. Alice thought he was uninterested in the planning. He was just "being a man." He didn't want to show his vulnerability. I love my cousin, but he can be such a dork sometimes. They left, saying they would see me tonight. Thankfully, I remembered something. I pulled out my phone.

To: Emmett

heyy, do u think u could take ur dads car?

_Haha. I changed his name back._

For about ten minutes, I watched a Brady Bunch rerun on TV Land.

From: Emmett

Yeah, np

To: Emmett

thx. tell ur dad sry.

5:00 rolled around, so I went up to my room and applied makeup. I went with my regular country club look and looked in the mirror, but stopped. Spotting a tube of red lipstick, I pondered. _Is it too much?..._

"Screw it." I said to myself. After applying it, I slipped on my dress and peeptoe shoes. Quarter after five and the doorbell rang. _Probably a package. Everyone says Emmett's never early._ I opened the door and, to my surprise, saw him anyway.

"Hey." He said, walking in. Coming into the light of the house, I could see that he was dressed to the nines. He followed my orders, wearing a suit, but he looking amazing. The only thing that came to my mind was "drop-dead gorgeous."

"You clean up good, Cullen." I said, tugging on his jacket and straightening his tie.

"Thanks. I have to go to banquets and crap like that every once in a while. So I have nice clothes in the _very_ back of my closet." He smiled, and naturally, I giggled. "Let's go, I'm hungry." I grabbed my coat and my shawl, he stuck out his arm and I linking mine through as we walked to the car. _I love that car._ Being the perfect gentleman I didn't know he was capable of being, he opened and closed my door for me along with helping me in. I, unfortunately, had to tell his directions the whole way. But, even when we weren't talking, he kept looking at me. "What?" I asked him.

"What do you mean, 'what?'?"

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Annoyed was most certainly not the emotion I was looking for. More like, intrigued…or curious.

"Well…I just…" He took a deep breath. _What did he need all this courage for?_ "You just look really beautiful tonight. I mean really, really beautiful…that's all." I looked in his eyes and saw…something…

"Thanks." I said quietly. "Turn left, here." _My emotions now screamed confused._

~*~

The lights and the fancy cars signaled the entrance to the Venetian Hills Country Club.

"Question." Emmett said as we waited in the valet line.

"Answer." I replied and smirked.

"Why is there so much food here that I can smell it?" He breathed deeply, closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest.

"Rich people are only skinny where they're young. Once they get old, they get lazy because people do stuff for them and then…" I spread my arms from my body and puffed up my face with air. We both started to laugh.

"But…my dad's not fat. He's a stick!...Sometimes he looks like a pencil…"

"See, your parents don't count. They are a rare form of wealthy. Good wealthy. They're rich, but they don't bask in it or buy tons and tons of crap. They buy a few nice things, but they stay down to earth."

"Ahh…"

"Quite frankly, I like your parents more than 'Mr. and Mrs. Hale'." I rolled my eyes and Emmett just laughed as I referred to my distant parents.. The valet opened the door and Emmett came around and helped me out. I linked my arm through him not only to be classy, but because I thought I was going to fall down because of the ice and snow. I knew he would be able to save me if I fell. "Do you know any other nice rich people?"

"Yeah. My grandparents on my dad's side."

"Oh rea-"

"They're dead."

"Ouch. Sorry." His eyes genuine. "They were nice?"

"Yeah." I smiled to myself.

"Evening, Miss. Hale." Up at the coat check, Harold greeted me from behind the table.

"Hey, Harold." That man was the nicest old guy ever. Emmett handed his coat across the table, took my wrap and purse from me and placed them on the table. Then…he stood behind me.

EPOV

Standing behind Rosalie, I placed my hands on her petite shoulders. She looked up at me, questioning, before unbuttoning her coat. I tucked my fingers under the collar and gently tugged it off of her. She slipped her arms out and turned to me. I sidestepped to my right, handing Harold the coast and grabbing Rose's wrap thingy. _I think she called it a wrap…_ Still facing her, I wrapped the wrap _Haha._ Around he shoulders and discreetly ran my hands down her arms and quickly squeezed her hands. Before walking into the big room, I handed her the purse. As per usual, she linked her arm through mine, but tighter than usual. She hugged her body to my side for a too quick second and walked towards the room with all of the people – oh! – and food…

RPOV

Monotony. Making small talk to person after person and couple after couple and having to explain that I was no longer with Royce, just friends with Emmett , was not dating anyone and would like it to stay that way for a good, long while. Monotony.

All of the people who "haven't seen me in years" and thought that "I've grown up to be such a beautiful young woman." Hutchins, Arnold, Wilkinson, Kilpatrick, Smith, Pereny and more…including King.

" Oh, Rosalie!" Mrs. King came up to me. It would look and sound like she was about to hug me, but rich people are cold. Stone cold. She gave me one of those stupid air kisses. "How are you darling?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Umm…Who is this?" She swished her champagne around in her glass in an intimidating fashion.

"This is my friend Emmett. Emmett _Cullen._" I hoped hearing the name Cullen was soften her up.

He put out his hand for her to shake. "Pleasure." He said with a brief, sweet smile. She didn't shake his hand. _Figures._ So, he pulled his hand back to his side and I took it in mine. It felt comfortable, right. I wasn't sure if this crossed any lines. I mean, he was my best friend and we both knew we weren't going into a relationship pretty much ever so…what harm could it do?

"I'm sure." Answered Mrs. King without emotion. "Cullen? Dr.?" He nodded. "Carlisle and Esme?" He nodded again. "Ah. Nice people. Tell them I said hello. I do believe they remember me." You would think she would elaborate or ask more in depth questions, but no, because she didn't _really_ care. She decided to talk about herself and her own family. Cold. Stone cold. "So, my husband is out of town, but Royce is here, like he said yesterday."

"Excuse me?" _What was she talking about?_

"What?" She sipped her drink.

"What do you mean yesterday?"

"He said he talked to you. On the phone." She lowered her voice. "You two are still on speaking terms after the break up, right?"

"No." I said fiercely. I was infuriated. _How could he?_ I continued to rant in my head while mumbling profanities.

"She hasn't talked to him since." Emmett spoke quietly for me and put his arm around me, rubbing my arm softly. _He always knows how to calm me down._

"Well then." Mrs. King sipped the last of her champagne. Emmett quickly pulled me away to the side of the room.

"Rose…" He turned me to face him. I lifted my head slowly. My face was full of anger and my eyes were full of tears.

"I can't believe him." My teeth were clenched. "He convinced this whole entire damned club that we're still friends. Some of them probably even think that we're still together." I stopped to catch my breath. "No one knows about him raping me or us breaking up or anything."

"You look breath taking, Lilly."

EPOV

Rosalie ran behind me, hiding I'm guessing. From what? I don't know.

"What's wrong, honey?" The guy asked her.

When I turned to look at Rose, she looked…I don't? Something I've never seen before…She almost looked…scared.

"What is it Rosalie?" I rubbed her arms as I did earlier. She wasn't looking at my face, more like my chest. She mumbled something. "What?" I raised her head lightly. "You gotta look at me, Rosie." Her eyes finally met mine. "Let me help you."

Her eyes started to water. "Royce…that's Royce."

Quickly, I spun around. "You're Royce?"

"Yes. You're Emmett." He put out his hand, but I refused to shake it, so he brought it back slowly. "I haven't heard much about you. Care to elaborate."

I could hear Rosalie begin to hyperventilate behind me. "Actually, I'd rather not." I put my arm behind me and, as I had planned, Rosalie latched on to it and followed as I pulled it forward.

He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth. "Do you have something against me?"

"Yes." Rosalie started to shake.

"And what would that be?" He looked at Rose and stepped forward. "What's wrong, Lilly?" At that moment, she fell to the ground, unmoving…Everything moved quickly after that.

"Bastard." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" I punched him square in the face, making him stumble backward and into a table, crashing down. I picked up Rosalie and thankfully we were close to the door, so I called for Harold.

"What happe-" He rushed as fast as he could to the table.

"I'll tell you later. Just please get our things…quickly!" He ran off into the sea of outerwear. "Come on, Rose…Wake up, Rosie." I checked her pulse just like my dad taught me. _Alive and beating…good._ Harold came back with our stuff. "Don't listen to what anyone says about tonight." I yelled as I ran out. "All they'll do is lie!" I placed her in the car and hopped into the driver's seat next to her.

I drove to the hospital. _I wonder who's working tonight? Hopefully my dad. She may know him, but she's probably most comfortable with someone she knows. Could she hear me? Could she feel me? With curiosity, I took her limp hand in mine. It almost looked like she was sleeping._ "Come on, baby." I whispered. "Please, baby. Wake up…for me." Tears started welling up in my eyes. _Come on Cullen! Keep it together!_ But I couldn't. Not with this girl. She was different and she made me different. No, I couldn't keep it together because she had it. She already had all of me and since she was falling apart, so was it. _Just stay strong for her. Especially when she wakes up._ I wiped my eyes and sniffed a bit. "I'll do anything for you Rosie." I pulled into the parking lot.


End file.
